


Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians Chapter 2

by stabbymermaid



Series: Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, annie crushing on Jeff, obsessed with donuts for some reason???, this takes place after Troy leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbymermaid/pseuds/stabbymermaid
Summary: When Annie asks the study group to come over Britta is the only one who can make it, which brings up old feelings about Jeff for both women. They decide to go to a cafe to talk things over and end up being adorable but also hurting each other's feelings.*That last part of the summary went off the rails *facepalms*
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863421
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy Studies With A Concentration In Lesbians Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I ACTUALLY WROTE A SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!! I hope you all like it! I really am starting to like Britta/Annie now more than I did when I started writing this. Please pardon the Trobed parts. They were subconscious.

Britta set her phone down on her aggressively orange couch and stood up. She knew Annie always acted strange around her and didn’t want to be alone with her because, in all honesty, she thought Annie was really sweet and didn’t want their tentative friendship to crumble if Annie went on the attack.   
Britta desperately hoped that Annie wasn’t being weird because of Jeff. She knew that it was probably the case but she hadn’t been with Jeff in over 2 years and even then they never “dated” dated. She was flustered and didn’t want to “Britta” their time together so she took a deep breath and stepped towards her room to change into clothes that weren’t sweatpants.   
When she emerged from her apartment the fall air playfully nipped at her nose, it was going to be quite a long walk. She didn’t own a car due to the pollution (And money, but she liked to pretend it was because of pollution.) so she had to learn to walk briskly during the winter months so as not to get chilled. The few times Shirley had come over to her house she had scolded Britta for her carelessness. “Sometimes your warmth is worth more than the environment. Jesus created people for a reason. To stay alive!” Shirley’s concerned words echo through Britta’s mind, causing her to softly laugh to herself. She never really had much of a relationship with Shirley, but she did enjoy her company. Come to think of it, she didn’t have that much of a relationship with any of the women in the study group.   
By the time this distressing thought came across her mind, she had reached Annie and Abed’s apartment door. She undid her hair and shook her head to loosen her curls. Everything would be all right, she liked Annie just fine and Annie also mostly enjoyed her company. So, Britta plastered on a smile and opened the door.  
Once it was opened Annie’s perky face smiled back at her. Annie’s brown hair seemed smoother than usual today, looking at that Britta suddenly felt oddly self-conscious about her own appearance. “Hi!” Annie said. Britta could feel the tension hanging thick between them. At least this time it wasn’t her fault. “Hey, do you want to talk at the park? There is a great donut place right by there and I figured we could walk over and get something,” Britta added, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant. “Sure,” Annie replied. And without another word the two women walked out the door.  
On the walk over to the park, it felt like a thick cloud of worry hung over Annie. Britta didn’t know what it was about but the feeling was so overwhelming that she had no choice but to break the silence. “So, what’s up with Abed? Why did you want to chat?” Annie nervously pushed her hand behind her ear and replied, “He hasn’t been talking to me at all. I mean, except to tell me he removed Troy’s tracker.”   
Britta was horrified at the news. Wouldn’t Abed need the tracker more than ever with Troy away? The last time he tried to remove someone’s tracker was when Pierce died. What did that say about Abed’s mental health regarding Troy currently?   
“You’ve got to be joking,” Britta said while a nervous bit of laughter escaped her throat. “Uh, no!” Annie responded her voice traveling up an octave. “I knew they were close, but this is like a whole new level…” Britta said, trailing off. She had always suspected that Troy and Abed were something more than what they showed to the rest of the group, but she was seventy percent sure that at least Troy was straight. He couldn’t have been in a committed relationship with Abed while they were together, right?  
“Annie, do you think they were… you know…?” Annie nodded and gave a small smile before answering in words, “Yeah. It looked like they were just really close friends to most of the study group but living with them was… different. Troy would anticipate Abed’s sneezes and Abed would know exactly when Troy was cold. Every single time. I walked in on them kissing a couple of times in the dreamatorium. They always said that they were just acting out a movie scene but I think it was more than that.”  
Britta was flustered and so she said, “But- I dated Troy!” Annie’s face suddenly went dark and she quickly squeaked out, “Yeah, and Jeff. But I dated Vaughn, so I guess I won. Who’s counting anyway?” Britta’s face went white. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid. “No one is counting Annie. I think we should talk about Abed some more.”  
As quickly as Annie got flustered it stopped. Britta’s pulse quickened slightly, though. She was on edge because of Annie’s unwarranted outburst and couldn’t risk another fight. It was strange, thought Britta, that she wanted to avoid conflict with Annie, even though she usually wanted to fight everyone within a 6-foot radius.   
“I think it’s better if I just go. You know, we already talked through everything and I’ve got some homework to do,” Annie said, her voice quivering slightly. Britta didn’t want her to feel bad because of the outburst. If anything she was jealous of Annie, she was so beautiful and intelligent it was impossible to not want to be her. She couldn’t understand how Jeff and Troy never noticed Annie.  
“No! Y-you don’t have to go, it’s okay. And that homework has to be for extra credit, right? We should at least walk to the donut shop,” Britta said. A small smile crept across Annie’s face before she consented. The two women walked together in near silence, but at least some of the previous anger had lifted. When they got to the cafe Britta was talking about Annie’s face went red.   
“Britta. Perry. You made us walk a mile to go to Dunkin’ freaking Donuts,” Annie said, playing at being angry with her while trying to hold back laughter. “It’s not Dunkin’ Donuts! They put that sign up as a piece of performance art. I don’t think you would get it unless you read the subreddit about Dunkin’ Donuts.” Britta insisted. Annie flashed her a sweet smile and ran into the store. It appeared to Britta that most of the bitterness Annie was holding about her had dispersed after her outburst, but she could still sense an undercurrent of tension. Annie was never calm but she had a little less cool now than she usually did.  
Britta trailed after her. Annie was already ordering a vanilla sprinkle donut, Britta walked up and scoffed. “What?” Annie asked. Her eyes hardened slightly, prepared for a fight. “I know you’re trying to get into the FBI, but don’t need to murder me, Annie. I’m just slightly horrified that you would order a vanilla sprinkle donut.”   
Annie raised her eyebrows until Britta continued, “I mean, there are just so many options! Look, you could have an artisanal pumpkin spice donut, or one with strawberry cheesecake filling, or a s’ mores donut. Anything is at your disposal and you choose vanilla. It’s just so simple.”  
“Vanilla sprinkle. The sprinkles make it fun,” Annie corrected. “And I like it because it’s simple. It’s what my mom always ordered at coffee shops when I was a kid and I guess it just kind of stuck with me. What are you getting?” Annie gave a small smile at the gentle ribbing and waited for Britta’s response.   
“I’m just gonna get black coffee.”  
And, for the first time since they started walking, Annie laughed. It started as a dainty giggle and slowly devolved into an unattractive snort. People in the restaurant started turning their heads but Annie kept going like someone had opened the floodgates and couldn’t get them closed again.  
Britta thought it was cute as hell.  
She joined in with Annie in the laughter until an older man standing behind them coughed loudly and muttered something about, “young women causing scenes.” Britta had never turned that fast or defended anything more then she defended Annie now. “Excuse me? Are you judging us because we are having a good time in a donut shop? Did you even come here on purpose or did you think this was a real Dunkin’ Donuts?” Britta continued to berate him while out of the corner of her eye she saw Annie’s laughter slowing down and her expression darkening.   
The man backed away and ran out of the store, while Britta watched him stonily. After she was sure he had left she turned to the person behind the counter and ordered her coffee. The two women sat down at a rickety blue bistro table with their treats. “Annie, are you okay? You seemed a little strange when I started talking to that guy,” Britta questioned her voice tense. She was a little worried. Their time together had already been punctuated with Annie’s emotions running on high and she didn’t want to keep fighting her.   
“It’s just… People like that make me so mad. I don’t know what to do with myself around them, so I just shut down and then- Sorry. I shouldn’t be overloading you with this,” Annie said while nibbling on the edge of her donut. Britta’s gaze softened while she added, “It’s okay. You’re not overloading. This was pretty fun today, was there anything more you wanted to tell me about Abed?”  
“Yes! But, I think we should talk to the whole group about it. We need a brainstorming session together.” Britta nodded in agreement before she spoke again, “Do you want to go get coffee again sometime next week? I think I could benefit from a little girl time.”  
Annie’s smile flickered, and Britta could see the indecision filling the cracks. “Oh. You know, Shirley should come with us! She is really good at girl time and I think we would have fun. I’ll find a brunch space to surprise you. Right now, I’ve got to go home, though. I’m gonna call an Uber. Should I call you one too or will you walk?” Annie rapidly said, her words flying out of her mouth as fast as they could go.  
Britta felt a slight disappointment but she couldn’t understand why. She liked Shirley well enough, didn’t she? It was fine. This was fine. Kind of. Not at all. No! She would be okay, she would force herself to be okay one way or another.   
“Uh- yeah. Sure. You can call me an Uber. Thanks,” Britta said. After a few minutes of strained conversation, they both stood up, walked out of the cafe, and got into the car for an awkward ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start work on chapter 3 ASAP! I kept trying to end the chapter about 1k words in but for some reason I kept writing about donuts??? I don't get it either. Let me know what you think!


End file.
